A Night to Remember
by The hotdog man
Summary: A little sketch that refused to leave me alone. Jaune takes Weiss to the dance.
1. Chapter 1

Just a little sketch i needed to get out of my sy stem since episode six. Not very well rendered, or terribly fleshed out, but it is what it is.

* * *

Jaune sighed as he played with the food on his plate. He pushed the peas into a lump of mashed potatoes, and skirted the whole glob over the dry piece of cardboard that passed for meat in this place. He still didn't have a date to the dance. Ruby had offered to go with him with a cute little blush dashed across her cheeks. He turned her down. Pyrrha had said they could go as friends and loaf about the snack table all night. They didn't even have to dance. He declined politely. Even Nora said she'd go with him. He shared a look with Ren and tastefully excused himself.

He was holding out for someone.

The blue eyed hunter glanced shyly across the table at Weiss. The white haired angel was talking amicably with Pyrrha. The two got along really well. Jaune had come to know much about the heiress through discreet questioning of the humble redhead.

He'd come to know a lot about her. But he hadn't yet worked up the courage to get to know her.

A small smile played across his face as he remembered the first time he saw her. He'd stumbled upon her and Pyrrha talking in the lockers on the first day of school, just before initiation. She was so absolutely otherworldly. Pristine, powdery white hair, smooth alabaster skin, virtually the same shade. Crystalline blue eyes with the barest kiss of winter blue. He had a joke with himself that it was impossible not to fall in love with an angel like her.

Of course, he was far too tongue tied to speak to her. There was one glorious moment in the Emerald forest where he got to catch her falling from a Nevermore. But the moment his feet set down on the ground, he set her down and ducked his head, unable to even look at her.

When they were placed in two different teams, it was actually the best thing that could have happened to him. He knew he would never be able to share the same space as her for more than five minutes without falling apart completely, much less hold a conversation with her. So, he looked to her friends for little bits of trivia. Nothing harmful, or terribly invasive, just bits of trivia.

She liked blueberry frozen yogurt.

Her favorite color was the same shade as her eyes.

She didn't talk about her scar.

She also didn't talk about her sister—her whole family, really.

She could speak four different languages.

Her sword was her pride and joy. She'd designed and developed it herself.

She could sing very well, but rarely sang for an audience, and would become self-conscious when the topic was brought up.

She had mastered several different forms of dances from all over the world, and found it was one of her favorite hobbies.

Little things like that.

"U-Umm, Mr. Arc?"

"Hm?" His vision focused. The fluffy eared Velvet regarded him with slightly misty brown eyes. Her ears curled a bit when he gave her his full attention.

"Y-You were spacing out again. You t-told me to tell you when you did that."

"Ah, yeah. Thanks Velvet. What did you need?"

She pushed her notebook in his direction and he looked down at her notes. "Um. C-Could you explain this to me?"

"Oh, this one's easy. Here." He slid his mangled lunch to the side and began recapping one of Goodwitch's lectures. Thoughts of the white haired princess just three seats down from him floated to the back of his mind, waiting patiently for their chance to reassert themselves.

A sour expression spread across Weiss' face as she spied on—observed, Neptune chat up the fourth girl in the last fifteen minutes. Honestly, what did any of them have that she didn't? She was pretty, refined, accomplished. She thought they'd struck a rather amiable chord when they first met, bonding over their mutual intellect. So, why hadn't he asked her to the dance?

She folded her arms in a huff as he melted another hapless girl. That was supposed to be her!

"Why don't you just ask him?"

"Excuse me?"

Yang smiled at her over her glass of orange juice. "Blue Boy over there. Just as him to the dance."

"Are you completely dense? I can't just ask him. That's not how it's supposed to work. He's supposed to come to me." Her haughty tone thickened as she spoke.

"But, then, if you're not going to ask him, and he's clearly not getting any closer to our table—and let's not forget the dance is two days away—what are you going to do?" Yang spoke slowly.

Weiss struggled for an answer. "I-I'll go by myself." Yang raised an eyebrow. "D-Don't give me that look. He's the only one I want to go with. None of these other ruffians could possibly live up to the standards of a Schnee."

Yang sipped on her juice as she thought it over. "Think about it. Going with someone else might help you get Blue Boy to notice you. He can see you having a blast at the dance and spend all night wondering why he didn't go with you. You have a good time. And he gets to suffer. Win win!"

The heiress was about to rebut the idea as a mere reflex to much of what came out of Yang's mouth, but she held her tongue. Granted, it wasn't an ideal situation, but it would certainly punish the boy adequately for passing her up.

Her sour expression lowered to a more conspiratorial frown. She cast her light blue eyes about for a potential escort. She considered asking outside of her friend group, but the thought made her hands tingle in an unpleasant way. Her eyes found Ren who serenely weathered one of Nora's tall tales. She got the impression that the hammer wielder wouldn't appreciate advances on her childhood friend.

Her eyes drifted down the table to the very end. There, sat Jaune Arc huddled together with the rabbit Faunus. His fingers pointed to various sections of her notebook as he explained some concept to her in low tones. Something stirred within her. She and Arc had never really crossed paths. There had been the time in the Emerald forest where she was falling from a Nevermoer. She'd been frightened out of her mind, unable to cast a saving glyph. She found she didn't need to as Arc deftly caught her in his arms. He landed on his feet and set her down.

She had expected him to start boasting how he caught 'the princess'. She had mentally prepared herself for the relentless advances, the corny pickup lines, even out of tune serenading. But none of that came. He simply faded into the background.

She didn't remember thanking him.

The heiress rose from her seat and slowly walked around the table. As she neared, she could pick up snatches of his voice.

"And this here is really saying... Get it?"

"Oh, uh, yeah. Now I do."

She stopped just behind the studying duo and softly cleared her throat. The two looked up at her. Velvet, seeing who it was, quickly hid behind her ears and did her best to sink into the table, while Jaune only looked a little bit mystified.

"Er, how do you do." She crossed her legs at her ankles and clasped her hands behind her back. "Could I speak with you? In private? Arc."

Jaune looked around quickly, wondering if there was a different Arc she was referring to who happened to be sitting nearby. Seeing that there wasn't, he gulped, screwed up what little courage he had, and nodded stiffly.

The pair moved off to the side of the cafeteria, a quiet, sparsely populated place, mostly frequented by the faculty. Weiss took a deep breath, and prepared to speak. She saw Neptune's sharply styled blue hair hovering over a pink haired girl. A spike of jealousy lanced through her.

She refocused on Arc. He looked... scared? She'd never quite noticed, but his eyes were a rather impressive vivid blue. Though, at that moment, they were darting around frantically. She could see his palms fidgeting and folding over each other with excess energy. It was best she get this over with and spare the boy a heart attack.

"Look, I know this is a bit unorthodox, but would you accompany me to the dance this Friday night?"

Jaune's face went pale. His eyes widened. His mouth felt like sandpaper. "W-What?"

Weiss rolled her eyes. "The dance. Will you go with me?"

"Uh, ah, er, y-yeah." He had to will his head to nod.

"Good. I'll be ready at eight." She gave him a curt nod, and briskly marched out of the cafeteria.

Jaune wobbled back to his seat. Velvet bent forward and gave him a curious look. "Well? What was that all about?"

The blonde sat in stunned silence for a full minute, his mouth slightly open. Velvet hesitantly reached forward and closed his mouth with her index finger. This seemed to break him out of his trance. "I'm going to the dance with Weiss Schnee."

"Oh, that's wonderful!" Her bunny ears flopped about excitedly as she bounced in her seat. She was happy that her friend had caught a break. He had pined for the white haired girl for so long, but he was far too shy to do anything about it. And for his luck to turn around so suddenly was a great thing.

"Yeah." A determined expression dominated his face. "Velvet, this is my chance." He sprung up from his seat. "Will you be alright?"

"Wha! Y-Yes, I expect so. Why? W-Where are you going?"

He collected his book bag and grabbed his untouched lunch. "I'm heading into town. I need a new tie. I need to find a gift. Dust, I need to learn how to tie a tie in two days' time."

"Oh, uh, I can help you!" She wanted to make herself useful in her friend's hour of need, just as he'd done for her so many times. "Papa always said it would be a useful skill to have."

"Excellent. Thanks, bunny rabbit." He scratched her behind the ears affectionately before running off.

She watched with a happy flush on her cheeks as her friend practically ran out of the cafeteria. Yang, too, watched after the sprinting boy. An uneasy feeling settled into the pit of her stomach. She couldn't shake the thought that this might not end well.

* * *

Up, over, around, through, and pull! Jaune finally got it right. The light blue tie sat snugly around his neck.

Velvet clapped happily at his success.

He smiled at her through the mirror and proceeded to put the rest of his outfit on. He pulled on his dark blue vest and buttoned it up. He shrugged on his school blazer. He bent over and plucked up the delicate white flower and cradled it in his hand. It was almost solid white with only the barest hint of blue caressing the tips of the bulb.

He looked himself over one final time. His teeth were clean. He had a supply of mints in his front breast pocket. His hair was styled with a part down the middle. His uniform was newly pressed. The tie was new, and the flower was fresh.

He was as ready as he was going to get.

Jaune pivoted on his heel and fixed Velvet with a questioning look. "Well? How do I look?"

She gave him two thumbs up, finally happy that he could get the tie on his own without nearly strangling himself.

"I really like the flower. It adds a nice touch."

Jaune smiled down at the soft bulb he tucked into his front pocket. "Yeah, it took me forever and a day to find it." He looked down at his friend who was perched at the end of her bed. "But are you sure you won't come along? It'll be a whole lot of fun."

Velvet shook her head and smiled. "No, this is the perfect time for me to have some 'me' time. My team and I are always doing this or that. It's hard to just be by myself every now and again."

Jaune nodded and pet her between the ears. "Yeah, well, if you change your mind. You know where to find me."

The young man turned and made for the door.

"Jaune, wait!"

He turned. Velvet got up and slipped her feet out of her bunny slippers. She padded over to him and stuck out her foot. Jaune blinked down at his friend.

"Uh, nice feet?"

She teetered slightly. "No. Here, take my foot and rub it on you." He gaped at her. "Trust me. It's an old bunny Faunus tradition. For luck!" She started hopping on one foot to alleviate the stress.

He did as he was told and gently clasped his friend's small foot in his calloused hands. She flinched slightly at his touch. He knelt down and rubbed her foot on his forehead.

"I feel luckier already." She beamed down at him.

The two straightened themselves out and bid each other farewell.

Jaune walked down the hall to his dorm, pivoted on his heel and strode over to team RWBY's dorm. He checked his watch; it read seven fifty two. A cold ball settled in the pit of his stomach. He still couldn't believe this was really happening. He'd only ever dreamed of a moment like this. After he ran out of the cafeteria, he went through several phases of denial and acceptance, finally settling on the hope that this wasn't some sick joke. He took the bus all the way down to Vale and spent every dime he had. Which admittedly, wasn't much, but it was enough to get him a nice tie and a good flower.

He was about to knock on the door when it was wrenched open for him. His breath caught instantly. Her hair was in its trademark ponytail. Hanging from her ears were two silver earrings. A thin silver chain wrapped around her neck, hugging every contour of her slender neck delicately. A thin white shawl hung from her arms, sloping behind her open back. Her dress was a simple white number that sparkled in the light. The thin flute of fabric went all the way down to her feet, which were adorned with white heels with a small diamond shaped crystal twinkling on each shoe.

She blinked up at him. "Good, you're here." She stepped out of her room and softly closed the door behind her. "Come. Let's go."

He offered her his arm. His heart thundered in his chest. He felt so very bold. She looked at his arm for a moment as if it would lash out and attack her, but the look passed and she relaxed. She looped a slender arm through his in one fluid motion.

They marched off to the dance.

* * *

The great hall looked much like it had on the day of their invitation to Beacon. The soft gray tones of the floor and walls, accentuated by soft green rails of defused light. Team RWBY had set up streamers and a large light array spun and pulsed multicolored lamps, casting a rather modern lens on the otherwise stately ballroom.

Students milled about the outskirts of the main dance floor, hovering around tables with soft white lamps like moths in a summer evening. The main floor was peppered with couples whose preferred dance was slow, steady, and romantic as opposed to the more grinding, gnashing, 'getting all up on someone' variety that would no doubt come as the night wore on.

Jaune and Weiss were somewhere in the middle of the throng of dancers. Jaune held his partner by the waist in a feather light grip. He kept a more than respectable distance between their bodies. Jaune concentrated on moving his feet and staring into a point on Weiss' forehead, not at all brave enough to look her in the eye. His hands tingled. He felt simultaneously hot, cold, clammy, claustrophobic, lighter than air, as if all his dreams had come true, and two steps from an early grave.

Weiss had her hands on his shoulders with considerably less enthusiasm. She was busy scoping out the ballroom for Neptune. He was in the corner chatting with Sun and his other two teammates. He wasn't even looking at her. A sizzle of annoyance settled in the back of her throat.

A little voice in the back of her head told her she was supposed to be having fun, but she quashed it.

She stared blankly into her partner's chest. He had a little flower that bobbed along with his movements in his front breast pocket. That and the tie pulled together nicely, she thought. She silently commended her partner for putting at the very least a minimum of effort into being her escort. At least he knew her favorite color. How, she couldn't fathom, but it wasn't really important. It was more than anyone else had ever done for her.

The night wore on. Dance after dance. Weiss had to admit, Arc could keep pace. He knew how to dance. From the corner of her eye she could see snatches of Neptune. Once, she thought he was looking her way. She almost stepped away from her partner, but he gently spun her around and kept her in line. After their current song ended, she finally looked up at Jaune.

"Let's take a break." She needed to go somewhere that wouldn't bring her senses in contact with the blue haired lout. She was meant to have a good time without him, and make him kick himself for not going with her, not the other way around.

"Uh, yeah, sure."

Weiss led the way to an empty table. Jaune fell into step just behind her. He'd noticed her eyes flitting about from the periphery of his vision. She seemed distracted. He followed her gaze once or twice, but couldn't spot what she was looking for.

They made it to a relatively secluded table. The soft white lamp glowed humbly. Jaune bid his partner sit first, and he followed suit just after. He sighed as the ache in his legs began to dull from all the movement.

The young man looked across the table to his date. She sat staring into the gray polished stone that acted as their tabletop. His heart hammered in his ears. This was where he was supposed to make conversation.

Okay, okay. You can do this. Velvet prepared you for this. Okay. Breathe. She's just a person. An insanely beautiful person. Positively angelic, really—STOP! Just. A. Person.

"Uh, I really like your technique. It's really, er, fluid."

She looked up at him with an unreadable expression. "Uh, thanks." She wasn't sure if he meant her fighting style or her dancing. She decided it didn't really matter.

"So, how're classes going?"

"Good."

Jaune nodded and fell silent once more. This really wasn't working out quite like he'd imagined. Then again, in his imagination he was interesting and suave, everything she wanted, really.

"You use a sword and shield, right?"

It took him a second to realize she was actually talking to him. "Oh! Yeah. Family heirlooms. They're pretty neat."

Weiss nodded. "No one has an appreciation for the classics anymore. You should be proud for using such time tested weapons. These days it's all about multifuncitonality, and what can make the biggest explosions."

"I hadn't really thought of it that way. Thanks, Weiss." Maybe things weren't turning out as bad as he thought.

She nodded and they fell into silence again.

His stomach grumbled softly. Food! Food sounded like an excellent idea. "W-Would you like me to get us something to eat?"

The ends of her lips turned up in the slightest appreciative smile. "Yes, that would be fine. Thank you."

Jaune smiled at her. "I'll be back in a bit."

The young knight stepped up to the buffet with a spring in his step. Okay, so their first conversation had more to do with weapons than it did with them as people, but hey you had to start somewhere.

* * *

Weiss reclined in her seat as far as was appropriate for a girl of her status. She watched Arc go off in the direction of the buffet table, and silently thanked him again for mentioning food. Her stomach had been aching for a while now.

Her thoughts centered on the young Arc scion. She had been pleasantly surprised by his dancing ability. She had half expected him to opt for the uncultured writhing that passed for dancing for today's youth. Or else, only dance a paltry few dances and then abandon her for the snack table.

But he did neither of those things. He danced with her, if a bit stiffly, but still danced nevertheless. She couldn't resist the small smile that spread across her face. Their first conversation wasn't exactly the best of introductions for two near strangers, but she didn't know what else to open with. Ruby was rubbing off on her in a bad way.

She knew she intimidated the normally shy boy. She hadn't meant to, but it was just the way of things. She rolled her shoulders and sighed contentedly as her body relaxed. She decided to lighten up a bit, concentrate on having a good time and forget about her petty ulterior designs. He was trying to show her a good time, it was only right that she meet him half way.

Her eyes wandered the ballroom in search of her blonde escort. But her eyes fell, instead, on the blue haired foreign visitor, Neptune. She was mildly surprised that the earlier spike of jealousy did not crop up. Instead she felt nothing. She was quite comfortable where she was and that was all that mattered to her at the moment.

She wondered what he was up to all night. He was dancing closely with a girl who seemed to be from his own school. She elected to observe the blue haired boy, if for no other reason than to pass the time until her date returned.

* * *

Jaune finished his last circuit around the buffet table and started heading back. As he neared his table he saw Weiss staring off across the ballroom. He followed her gaze and found Neptune dancing slowly with a girl at the other side. An uneasy buzz settled in the pit of his stomach. Was this what she'd been caught up by? He looked back at Weiss; she was still staring at him.

He replayed his latest memory. The more he thought about it, the more it sounded like she'd been bored with him the whole time. Who besides Ruby talks about weapons as a conversation starter? Sure she complimented him, but that was the polite thing to do when you were stuck using a sword and shield.

Did she not want to go with him in the first place?

It was an idea he didn't like to entertain. He sighed. His shoulders slumped. But it all made sense. She asked him at nearly the last minute. Why would she do that if not because she was holding out for someone? Heck, he'd been the one keeping himself free just for her. He knew how it worked.

His dangerous thought process etched a frown on his face, and shook his resolve. His feet felt like jelly. He was suddenly very tired. He'd lost his appetite. And he wasn't sure he liked all the noise and spinning lights in the room anymore.

All he wanted to do was show her a good time.

He cast a level gaze at Neptune, who'd just finished dancing with the girl and moved over to the punch table. He looked back at Weiss who was sitting quietly, examining her nails.

A plan took root in his mind.

* * *

It took every ounce of strength and courage he had to walk back to his table with a smile on his face. He placed their plates on the table.

"Oh, welcome back." Weiss daintily picked up her fork and looked down at her food. "It looks great, thank you."

He beamed down at her. "Sure. Just hang on one second; I gotta get us some drinks."

Weiss nodded and set her fork down again. "I'll wait for you."

He nodded and moved into the crowd of dancers, dodging and weaving his way to the punch table. He found Neptune taking a long drink of the red punch. He wanted to feel angry with the suave young man, but all his heart could feel was a dull ache.

He couldn't believe he was going to do this. He'd been dreaming of this for so long, and he was going to throw it all away. And for a guy like him, too. But it wasn't for him. It was for her.

His eyes lost some of their shine. It was only right.

"Hey." He sidled up to the blue haired boy.

"Oh, hello. What's up?"

"Listen, that girl back there. White hair. Blue eyes." Jaune jerked his head in Weiss' direction.

Neptune discreetly followed his command. "Weiss? What about her?"

"Her favorite frozen yogurt is wild blueberry. Her favorite season is winter. She likes the fact that she's small, but don't mention it in front of her. She can sing really, really well, but won't do it on command. So don't. She doesn't talk about her family. And she's immensely proud of her sword. So don't insult it." He poured two glasses of punch and thrust them into Neptune's hands. "And I think she'd rather be with you than me, right now. Just—just promise me you'll treat her right." His eyes blazed.

"Uh, yeah, sure."

He nodded and slunk off, hidden in the shadows of the ballroom. He loosened his tie and made for the exit. His heartbeat was erratic and faint.

* * *

Headmaster Ozpin watched the students dance. Every now and again one couple would bow out and rest while another would join in, fresh and renewed. He saw Jaune Arc, in particular, dancing with Miss Schnee. That had been an interesting development to say the least. It was a popular rumor amongst the faculty that the shy boy had been smitten with the girl since the moment he laid eyes on her.

So, it was an even greater surprise to see the same Mr. Arc, slinking toward the exit, shoulders sagged, and head bowed. As the boy neared and put his hand on the exit, Ozpin felt the need to intervene.

"Your date is in the other direction, Mr. Arc."

The young man looked up at him weary and looking twice as old. "I'm not the one she wants tonight."

"You're sure of that?"

Jaune looked back at the heiress. Ozpin followed his gaze and saw the young Neptune stride confidently over to the Schnee heiress. The girl seemed genuinely surprised that he was there. She rose from her seat, seemed to stutter a bit, before finding herself again. She beckoned he sit. He did and passed a drink over to her.

"It's for the best, really. This is what she's wanted all along. I was just—i dunno, a last resort I guess."

Ozpin didn't know what to say. There was no consoling the young in matters of love. "What will you do?"

The boy sighed. "I dunno. I just wanna go home. All this noise and the lights. I think Velvet's still awake. Maybe she wants to hang out."

The boy shouldered open the exit and stepped out. Ozpin followed. The cool night air was a refreshing reprieve from the stuffy ballroom air. Mr. Arc fumbled with the front pocket of his blazer.

"Damn it. I forgot to give this to her. Typical." He wearily placed a single white flower on the stone trimming next to the ballroom entrance. He took two heavy steps and stopped. He was considering something, Ozpin knew. Finally, the boy whirled around, a broken expression on his face. "I mean, these things happen, right? Life isn't a fairytale no matter how hard we want it to be." The boy deflated. That seemed to be the extent of his outburst. He looked at the professor, tired. "I'll see you Monday, professor."

Ozpin gestured his ever present mug to the young lad. Jaune Arc walked into the night with hunched shoulders and heavy feet.

* * *

Young Miss Schnee was now dancing with Ironwood's charge. They moved gracefully throughout the ballroom. Dance after dance. The girl seemed genuinely happy. There was a light sparkle in her eyes, her lips turned up in a genuine smile. There was even a slight hop in her step.

Eventually, the two moved to their table—their food had long since been eaten. Neptune leaned across the table and took hold of her hand. He whispered something to her which put a dash of color on the girl's cheeks. He tilted his head to the side and spoke in soft tones, running his hand along the girl's knuckles.

The young man rose and briskly walked over to the desert table, dinner having long since ended. He came back with two bowls of light blue ice cream. The girl looked between the bowl and the boy, evidently surprised. The surprise passed with a quick word from the young man, and the two set about enjoying their desert.

Afterwards, they fell into a conversation. Idle things, mostly by the look of it. But then, the boy said something wrong. Something that slipped. The girl jolted and looked around frantically.

She bolted to her feet. The boy tried to calm her down with slow gestures. The girl wasn't having any of it. She tried to rush off. He gripped her arm. She pulled away. She pointed accusingly at their desert bowls. Words were exchanged. Heated. Raw. Hurt.

She slapped him.

Ozpin watched as she searched the entire ballroom for her lost knight. He left the ballroom and waited outside, fairly certain she would come this way. He plucked up the white flower, noting the hint of mint blue at the ends.

The ballroom doors burst open and a young heiress spilled out into the chilly night air.

"P-Professor Ozpin! Did you see Jaune anywhere? Please tell me you've seen him?"

She looked small, lost, and close to tears.

He handed her the flower. "I believe this is for you."

She looked between him and it in mild amazement. But finally, her mind caught up and told her what it meant.

"Oh, no! I am a fool! The greatest of them all!"

She jogged several paces in the direction of the residential halls. She stopped, no doubt questioning the wisdom of her next course of action. Would he want to see her again? It was all a misunderstanding. She would ask for forgiveness—beg! Surely she could repair the damage.

The girl clutched the flower in her hand firmly and marched off into the night with all the dignity and poise of a girl of her status.

* * *

Huh. Yeah, alright. Lemmy know what you think.


	2. Chapter 2

I-It's not like i did this for you guys, or anything. Baka. - Tsundere Hotdog Man

Midnight Cruiser belongs to Steely Dan

* * *

Weiss shivered as she marched through the quiet campus; the air nipped at her skin as she cut through the cool night. The thin fabric of her dress did nothing to keep her warm, and her heels were starting to hurt from her brisk pace. She was too proud to hug herself for warmth. This was the part where he was supposed to give her his coat. But he wasn't here, was he? She mounted the steps to the dorm. Her pace slowed as she considered her next course of action.

What would she say?

What if he was asleep?

How would she face him in the morning?

Would he even want to see her again?

Why was she even making such a big deal about all this? It was just a little misunderstanding. She shivered as the cold air rushed around her small frame. She shook her head. All she knew right now was that she needed to get inside. Weiss grabbed the brass handle and pushed.

The blast of warm air drew out a pleasant flush on her cheeks. She finally hugged herself as the door closed behind her, rubbing her arms to encourage her body to warm up. An image of one of Jaune's hoodies flashed across her mind.

Weiss softly padded across the expansive common room. It was empty and dimly lit. The only sound was a metallic rattle from a small team of tired, but dedicated central heaters spaced throughout the room. Plushy chairs surrounded empty tables and blank televisions. A small part of her hoped he would be there, but thinking on it, she supposed he would want to retire somewhere more private.

When she crossed into the hall, she gently pulled off her heels and allowed her pale feet to dig into the thick mauve carpeting. She bit back a groan as her sore feet finally relaxed for the first time in hours.

The heiress made it to her dorm and paused. She looked to the closed door to team JNPR's room. The walls were thin enough that she would normally be able to hear the usual ruckus of the teens inside. But it was silent right now. Could he have turned in? She resolved to find out after she freshened up.

She entered her dark dorm and turned on the light. It was empty. She hadn't realized that as far as the festivities were concerned, it was still rather early. Ruby and the rest would be back late. She was sure Yang would do her utmost to show her little sister how to properly enjoy her first dance. Regardless, she preferred it this way, there would be fewer questions.

The white haired girl carefully stripped the thin alabaster fabric from her slight body. She hung it up in its place and covered it with its protective bag. Her heart tugged a bit as she gazed upon it, hanging limp and lifeless. She had spent quite a bit of time picking that particular dress. Its debut hadn't gone nearly as well as she'd hoped.

She prayed its next showing would be under more favorable conditions.

Weiss set about freshening up and changing into her nightgown. She took a little longer than usual, buying herself some time before she tried to go speak to Jaune. As she absently crossed the room to replace her comb, her eye caught on a small green stem lying on her bed. She plucked up the little flower. She gently brushed the soft bulb with her finger. The white petals bore the barest kiss of mint blue. She smiled faintly at the innocent little thing. She tucked it into the shoulder of her night gown and gave it an appreciative sniff. It smelled like freshly fallen rain.

The refreshing scent filled her heart with a swell of courage. She would get to the bottom of this, and, if she had her way, come out with a new, valuable friend. She cracked open her door and peeked out. She didn't want any surprises.

The hallway was empty, the coast was clear. She quietly eased out of her room and turned to softly close the door behind her. When she faced the hall again a scowling bunny girl stood between her and her destination.

"You!" Velvet pointed an accusatory finger at her.

"Kya!" She raised her hands in surrender.

"What are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be with your toy, Neptune? You have some nerve coming here after what Jaune did for you." Hands on her hips, feet shoulder width apart. This girl was ready for a fight.

"I-I live here."

"Humph! Well, you'd better move it right along, missy, cause there's nothing for you down this way." The bunny Faunus's big brown eyes, normally sweet and inviting, were hard and flashed dangerously. "I knew this was a bad idea from the start. But Jaune was over the two moons about it, I couldn't bring myself to stop him. Then he comes back like someone took all the cheer out of his life. Alone!" She folded her arms across her puffed up chest. "I can put two and two together."

Weiss took a tentative step forward. "Velvet, listen, there's been a horrible misunderstanding." The bunny's frown deepened, she didn't have long to convince her. "I just want a chance to make things right. You can even stand outside the door and listen in to make sure I don't do anything strange."

The bunny Faunus bit her lip, thinking it over. She had excellent hearing, so the thin walls and cheap wooden doors would do nothing to hide what went on inside. She stared into the heiress' eyes. The ice blue lenses quivered with fatigue and some mixture of emotion that she couldn't quite place—but struck a chord in her heart, nevertheless.

Velvet sighed. Jaune looked destroyed when he came back. He dragged his feet. His eyes were hooded and hollow. He spoke in grunts, and all she could make out was that he wanted to sleep. A far cry from the spirited young man who practically sprinted out of the mess hall to prepare for the night of his life.

They were all the classic signs of a broken heart. And she placed the blame squarely on the girl in front of her. Every fiber of her body wanted her to turn her around and give her a swift kick in the rear. But another look into her pleading eyes gave her pause. She reminded herself that this was for Jaune, and pinched her nose in frustration.

Oh, how she just wanted to kick the little—

Velvet grudgingly stepped to the side like an ancient sphinx and huffed. "Well? Go on, then." Weiss breathed a sigh of relief and quietly approached the door. As she placed her hand on the knob, Velvet's hand shot out to bar her path once more. "Don't do anything stupid."

The heiress nodded and watched as Velvet folded her arms and leaned against the beige wall. Her long bunny ears twitched in readiness. She would be listening.

Weiss put it out of her mind. She was his friend, after all, it was only natural she would want to look out for him. Her heart fell a bit. She hoped someone would do that for her. She expected Jaune thought he had done something similar, when he decided to pawn her off to Neptune.

She reached up and touched the little flower with the pad of her index finger. Its feathery assurance renewed her strength. She knocked on the door three times and waited. There was a pregnant pause before she heard a faint shuffling. She wondered how he was now; if he was terribly broken up.

"Bunny Rabbit, you were just here two minutes ago. You don't have to knock."

Weiss shot a sidelong glance at the Faunus, who regarded her with an even gaze of her own. The brown haired girl nodded toward the door. Weiss turned the knob and stepped into team JNPR's room.

The door closed behind her with a click. She pressed her back to it, in an effort to be as small as possible. The room was dark. Long shadows stretched across the cozy carpeting and walls, casting the otherwise inviting space in an eerie bend. She saw a form slouched at the desk at the far end of the room. Only a single writing lamp lit his profile.

"Felonious my old friend, come on in and let me shake your hand." She could make out the barest glow of a Scroll screen as its ghostly glow illuminated the folds of Jaune's hoodie. Music rumbled softly from the built in speakers. "So glad that you're here again. For one more time, let your madness run with mine."

She took the opportunity to move closer. She padded across the room, taking care to dig her still aching feet into the warm carpet. She quietly moved over to what she assumed was his bed, nearest his dejected form. She perched lightly on the soft matters and folded her hands in her lap. She played with the flower, turning it in her hand this way and that, careful not to damage the fragile bulb.

"Tell me where are you driving, midnight cruiser? Where is your bounty, of fortune and fame? I am another, gentlemen loser. Drive me to Harlem, or somewhere the same."

A ragged sigh slid from Jaune's lips. He had his hood drawn, but from the angle it looked like he was staring into the inky black sky. "The Dan always knows just what to say to pick a guy up. Thanks for staying with me, Bunny." Weiss opened her mouth to respond, to reveal herself, but her instincts told her to stay quiet.

Jaune hunched forward and turned down the music. He slumped forward and rested his head in the palms of his hands. "I guess I should have known. It was all too sudden, too good to be true. I even saw them talking a few times; they really seemed to hit it off." He ran his hands through his hair; his hood stayed firmly in place. "Why couldn't he ask her? She's a Schnee, for cryin' out loud. She's pretty. I mean, how many people do you know that have hair the color of clouds? Or eyes the color of the sky? She's at the top of our grade. She has the voice of an angel—have you heard her sing? She's funny, or at least I think so. She's real cute when she tries one of Yang's puns. She's worlds and leagues ahead of any girl at this school—no offense, Bunny. But evidently that wasn't good enough for him." Weiss found the color on her cheeks rising. The previous cold was completely forgotten, and now she felt rather warm, even in her thin nightgown. Was this what he really thought of her?

"I was a patsy, Bunny. The whole time. A last resort. A fall man." He laughed mirthlessly. Weiss didn't like it. "Well, I fell. Hard. I couldn't even give her the flower." A quiver entered his voice that a secret part of her knew all too well. "I spent a long time looking for that one."

She could sense his shoulders slump even further and begin to shake. She couldn't take it anymore. She shot to her feet, clutching the little flower for courage.

"That isn't true at all!"

As expected, the young man yelped in surprise and toppled from his chair. He gaped up at Weiss and scrambled back against Ren's bed. The last thing he expected to see was Weiss Schnee in his room—in her night clothes, no less.

"Wh-What?" His blue eyes bulged in disbelief.

Weiss blinked down at him, not quite sure how to follow up her outburst.

Jaune shook his head. "Y-You're not supposed to be here. What are you doing here? What did you do with Bunny?"

A spike of annoyance shot through her as he told her where she should and shouldn't be. "I'll have you know, this is exactly where I'm supposed to be." She sighed and sat on his bed. Jaune's eyes followed her quietly. She gently brushed her thumb over the pale flower in her night dress. Her eyes dimmed as she thought of her next words. "Jaune... why did you leave me back there?"

Jaune stared blankly into the dark unknown under his bed. His mind couldn't fathom why Weiss was here now. She was supposed to be having the time of her life with Neptune, far away from here. He had made sure of that. His cobalt orbs drifted hesitantly to the left, where her slender, milky legs dangled from his bed.

He chanced a glance up at her face. Her bangs covered her eyes, and an expectant frown creased her pink lips.

He let go of a shuddering sigh. He knew there was no way out. If he made a run for it, she would just freeze his legs. If she got into his room, then she got past Bunny Rabbit, and that was no easy feat.

Steely Dan's warped lyrics slid through his mind, preventing him from losing himself in a daze. She wanted an explanation, and she wasn't leaving until she got one.

He bowed his head and stared at the toes of his feet, thankful for the minor shielding his hoodie provided.

"You seemed distracted while we were dancing." His voice was small, almost frightened. "I-I was coming back with drinks and I saw you staring at him. That's when everything fell into place. I just knew you'd rather have been with him than me. So, I did what I could to try and make you happy."

Her stomach did a flip flop. She could count on one hand the people that wanted to do something just to make her happy. But she could count on one finger the idiot who thought he knew better than her what she wanted.

Weiss gripped the sheets tightly in her little fists. "I waited for him. I waited till the very last second. I thought he'd come around. I thought he'd wise up and ask me to the dance. But he didn't." Jaune drew his legs up and hugged his knees. If she was telling him all this to make him feel like dirt, it was working. Weiss saw this plainly enough and hastened her say. "But Yang told me to forget about him. Just go have fun, she said. So, I tried."

Jaune curled in on himself a little more. She recognized the closed posture. She'd employed it many times herself. She wasn't sure what he was thinking right now; if he hated her and just wanted her to leave, or what, but at least he hadn't thrown her out yet.

Weiss soldiered on. "A-And I'm sorry if I was cold to you in the beginning. I was upset, but it wasn't your fault. I was having a wonderful time at the dance. You were doing just fine." His shoulders relaxed slightly. She felt a swell of hope. "I-It's just, I kept seeing that infuriating boy from the corner of my vision. I-I wasn't looking for him. And when you left to get refreshments, I was rather looking forward to your return. I only caught him again because I wanted to see what everyone else was up to all night."

She stood and crossed the room. She sat next to him with her legs folded beneath her. She made sure to keep a respectable, but still intimate, distance from his balled up form.

"But then you didn't come back and I began to worry. That's when he came by with a smile and a quick word." She took the flower out of her nightgown and held it tightly. "He didn't give me time to ask after you. He swept me up and the rest was a blur."

She chanced a sidelong glance at the young man. His head was no longer buried in his knees. He stared unblinking, into the cream wall that hugged the far side of his bed.

"He told me things only my closest friends would know. It all felt so... plastic and rehearsed. It finally came down to desert where he got me my favorite ice cream and I knew. I just knew there was no way he could know that unless someone told him." She scooted a few inches closer to the still boy. "I confronted him about it. He told me not to worry, and just relax. But I did worry. This was everything I wanted all along, and it all felt wrong. I wanted to go find you right away." Her cheeks reddened. "I-I realized that I... wanted someone genuine—someone like you, to be the one to say those things to me."

Her head spun a bit at her confession. She hadn't expected to say those words just then, but they just sort of came out.

They did the trick, though. His head snapped up in surprise. He fixed her with an incredulous look. "M-Me?"

She responded with a soft smile and a coy nod.

She remembered when he'd caught her in the Emerald forest. He set her down, ducked his head, and disappeared. Anyone else would have lorded it over her. She never did thank him.

She placed a hand on his shoulder. He flinched, but relaxed. "How did you learn those things?" Her voice was soft, inquisitive. She wasn't angry, just curious.

"I asked Pyrrha." His voice was steadier now.

Pyrrha, of course. "Why didn't you come talk to me? I wouldn't have turned you away." She knew she had a reputation for being a bit... unapproachable, but she still thought she was friendly enough.

Jaune shrugged and stared into the wall again. "I was too nervous. I couldn't work up the stones. Besides, it was all so dishonest. I hadn't earned any of it. I didn't earn your friendship, or your confidence. I felt like some kind of creeper." She frowned and searched her feelings. She didn't feel unclean like she had when Neptune revealed his knowledge of her likes and dislikes. On the contrary, she felt rather warm inside that someone like this would take the time to learn these things about her.

"And Neptune was an exception?"

"I thought so at the time. I guess I messed that up too, huh?" He looked to her with a bemused expression. "I'm sorry, Weiss. For everything. I really bungled all of this up."

"Yup." She knocked him lightly on the head. His expression softened into a smile that reached his eyes. Neither of them knew who started it, but the first rumblings of a giggle escaped one of their mouths, the other wasn't far behind. Soon enough, the dim room was filled with the twinkling laughter of two young teenagers.

As their mirth bubbled away, a companionable silence fell between the two. Weiss idly played with the bulb of the flower, the ends of her lips turned up in a content smile. She cast a sidelong glance at Jaune. His eyes weren't dim and sunken anymore. There was a healthy flush of color on his face, and he sat with his limbs outstretched and loose.

She absently traced shapes on the bulb of the flower as they sat in their comfortable silence. Wait, the flower! She suddenly sat up, her winter blue eyes sparkled. "I have an idea. Why don't we end the night on a good note?" Before Jaune could respond, she stood and pulled him to his feet. She thrust the quiet little flower into his hands. "You meant to give this to me all night. Here, give it to me properly."

Weiss stepped back a few feet and straightened her nightgown. She folded her hands neatly in front of her, and cuffed the carpet with her foot in mock shyness. She even worked up a charmingly bashful smile to help sell the scene.

Jaune blinked at the girl for a second before a smile tugged at his lips. Her cute antics lifted his spirits.

"Well, alright, sure." He gazed down at the little fencer, who stood patiently, waiting for her gift. He couldn't just hand it to her, that'd be lame. Her powder white hair, pristine and otherworldly dominated his vision. No. He wasn't brave enough to weave it into her hair. His eyes fell to the curve of her ear. Hm...

He gently reached up and tucked the stem of the flower behind her left ear.

"There."

Weiss touched the flower gingerly, the cool bulb pressed softly against the side of her head. A bubble of warmth burst in her core.

She crossed her ankles and dipped into a curtsey. "Thank you, Mr. Arc."

"Uh, you're welcome." He scratched the back of his head. He did his best to ignore the heat in his face.

Weiss looked down and bit her lip. Well, it looked like everything was settled. She should go. Only... She remembered his save in the Emerald forest. It would be unbecoming of a young lady if she didn't repay him in some way. Her lips tingled ever so slightly. Well, it was only right. Besides, she wanted to know what it felt like. She raised her head and looked Jaune in the eye. Blue to blue. "N-Now, this is the part where you kiss me goodnight."

A dash of scarlet cut across their cheeks. Jaune felt hot. The room was beginning to swim. Was this real? Did she really say what he thought she said? He looked down at her and met her large, expectant eyes.

"Uh. A-Are you sure? Wouldn't you rather have someone else?" Best to give her every opportunity to back out.

She pouted cutely and shook her head. "No. Only you." Idiot. This was his chance to step up, and he starts questioning her? The crimson in her cheeks defused into a steady pink blossom.

"I-If you're sure."

Jaune took a step closer to the small girl. He became acutely aware of her tiny frame; he towered a whole head and change over her. His hands shook as he placed them on her shoulders. He could feel the lithe muscle and delicate bone under her soft skin, through the thin fabric of her nightgown.

Weiss reached up and took down the hood of his sweatshirt. She trailed her fingertips down the sides of his face. She could feel him trembling. She wondered if she was in much the same state. Her fingers took hold of a wad of the thick fabric on his chest, and held firm.

There would be no turning back for either of them.

Jaune placed his thumb and forefinger on her chin and gently tilted her head up. He bowed his head over hers. His whole body shook as he marveled at the beauty beneath him. He'd only ever dreamed of a moment like this. He wanted nothing more than to run his hands through her snow white hair. He wanted to caress her smooth, creamy skin. He wanted to possess her lips and sear his name into her mind forever.

But he couldn't. Not yet. He hadn't earned those privileges yet.

He brought his face to hers. He could feel her hot breath mingling with his. In a way, they were already kissing.

"Weiss?" He memorized her clear blue eyes.

"J-Jaune?" Her breath was hot. It made his head spin and his spine tingle.

"Thank you."

He pressed his lips to hers. The world froze. Their bodies stilled. Their minds spun out of control. The only thing that registered for the two teens was their lips pressed gently against one another. Both worked furiously to catalog the memory. The soft, cool petals of her lips connected to his warmer—slightly rough, counterpart. His hand on her shoulder. Her hands buried in the front of his hoodie. His thumb and forefinger rubbing her chin. Her hands clutching at his sweatshirt, pulling him closer ever so slightly.

Their first kiss.

* * *

"Do you think you got it, Bunny?"

Velvet's big, fluffy ears curled slightly as she puzzled over Goodwitch's weekend homework. She puffed up her cheeks and sighed hard. "Boo, it just won't stick. One more time, please?"

Jaune smiled at her from across the breakfast table. "Sure thing, here."

Saturday morning saw a barren mess hall. Save for a few professors (Ozpin went up for his fifth coffee refill while reading the morning paper), and some upperclassmen, it was almost as quiet as the library. Most students were too busy recovering from their night of revelry. It was the perfect opportunity to get a nice quiet breakfast in.

Velvet peered owlishly at the worksheet as the young knight explained it to her for the third time. Her large brown eyes panned with his hand as he gestured toward the textbook, citing it for the problem she was having trouble with.

They were brought out of their session by the soft clearing of a throat. Velvet looked up first. A small frown graced her lips; her eyes narrowed slightly.

"Uh, good morning to you." Her soft soprano roused Jaune from the lesson and he looked back to see Weiss Schnee in a fresh school uniform, legs crossed at the ankles, with a modest tray of breakfast in her pale lands. "May I sit with you?"

Jaune, momentarily stunned, turned to Velvet for help. She regarded him with an even expression. It was his decision.

He turned back to the waiting heiress; her large blue eyes stared into her plate. "Weiss, er, hi. Yeah, take a seat." He squashed the urge to pat the seat next to him; best not to get too presumptuous.

Weiss nodded and sat lightly next to him, setting her tray down with a soft clack.

She and Velvet exchanged cool hellos. They didn't make eye contact.

Jaune looked between the two girls and wisely let the moment pass. A tense silence stretched on for longer than he was comfortable with. He decided to help break the ice before anything bad happened. "Right, so that problem, let's get back to it, Bunny."

Weiss glanced over the question they were working on as she nibbled on her fruit salad. She could see Jaune was on the right track, but she knew a better way to explain the concept. She thought about interrupting—including herself into their study session. Before she could debate it further, her hand was already tugging on his sleeve.

His intense blue eyes turned to her. "What's up, Weiss?"

"U-Uh, I know a better way. May I?" Jaune blinked, then nodded and passed the book over to her.

Velvet rested her head on her palm as the white haired girl bowed her head closer to her blonde friend. The heiress coached the young man on the concept from an angle he hadn't considered. His eyes lit up in understanding.

Her eyes swept over the girl critically. Something caught her eye. A slight blemish? No, an ornament. A small white flower with the barest hint of winter blue at the tips, was tucked snugly into the girl's hair.

Velvet smiled.

* * *

Ahh, much better. For those of you following Everyman, its full throttle on that again. I was in a slump because i came to a huge logistical problem with chapter 18. It was frustrating, because the chapter is a good 70 percent done, and i just needed to find this one lynchpin that would send it to the finish line, but it wasn't coming. So, i switched gears and polished this one off. I wanted to leave it as a oneshot, but my readers wanted a proper conclusion, and i guess, deep down, so did i.

A slight PSA. Those familiar with me, know that i (normally) leave infuriatingly short author's notes. If you want some more regular updates on where i am with my chapter(s), have a quick gander at my user page. I leave equally infuriating, equally short updates there for anyone who's interested. Thanks for reading, guys!


End file.
